Mutated
by Steeleagle1546
Summary: Percy was the first mortal made by chaos but he was lost after he was granted life. He disappeared from the void where he was found by Two mysterious immortals. They tested all types of things on him before he was even 10. there goal was to make him a weapon of mass destruction. (PercyxMulti) this a major work in progress/ chapter one is finished now


**This is my first fanfic so I would like feedback even if this becomes old i will try to fix like grammar mistakes if you people find this is my version of like subject x and 0 hope you like. Oh and I won't have a set update time but I'll try my best**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO OR THO there's my disclaimer**

A very long time ago there was one being that surpassed all the rest. Her name was Chaos and she was known by every living thing as "The Mother of All." One evening she looked down on Gaia's realm and saw her daughter Nyx pregnant and see this

saddened her too no end because she herself had never had a blood related child. You see Chaos took the essences of stars and black holes to form her "children" but she always yearned for a child of her own essence yet she was too scared to because it

might backfire and the child would explode before it was born. Yet the yearning to be a mother was to strong so she asked the fates and her daughter to help her make her child.

 _ **The void**_

Four bright flashes appear in the deep dark abyss that is the void."yes mother you called?" Ananke asked.

"Yes as you know my child you and your siblings aren't of my blood correct?" Chaos asked

"Yes I'm aware mother and none of us rather care about it. You're still our mother but why do you ask?"

Chaos open her mouth but the fates beat her to it.

"She wants her own child but there are many problems with that you know this grandmother."

"Yes I'm aware of the many problems with this that is why I called you here to ask for help." She chaos said "I know that it will be draining for me but I must try so please help me." Chaos was on the verge of tears both Ananke and the fates saw this

and felt remorse

"Fine mother ill help." Ananke said as Chaos looked up from crying "really?" She asked "oh thank you thank you so much you don't even know how much this means for me." She then looked at the fates "are you helping?"

The fate all looked at her then each other "We shall talk between us and then tell you" they proceeded to form a tight circle and whispered to each other. Chaos and Ananke looked at each other then back at the the fates where they saw the fates looking

back. All three fates at once said "We'll help but under one circumstance."

"What is it?" Chaos asked "We will put some of our essence in this child." Chaos realized what that meant but Ananke not so much. "Mother what does that mean for the child?"

"It means that it won't be just my child it will be there's too." Ananke looked at her daughters "Have you always wanted a child of your own?"

The fates nodded but said nothing but just stared at them two expectantly. "If that means you will help then I will allow it." The fates looked thankful "ok let's get this started I want to get back to Chronos." "Ananke is right we shall start but first we

must find some place safe in case this backfires." "Wait mother why am I here I'm useless here!" Anake exclaimed

"Daughter I need you and the fates to make his life long for he will not be immortal." Ananke asked both the fates and Ananke looked at her confused wondering what else could there be that's when Anake asked "What do you mean not immortal? What else is there?"

Chaos looked at the two and said one thing that changed the universe "He will be mortal for he shall have a set time of death unlike us."

"Why not make him immortal grandmother?" Chaos looked at the fates like she was disappointed in them "I would think you four could guess why."

Clotho's eyes widened "Is it because when immortal you have a set amount of power you can reach?" Chaos nodded the other three guests eyes widened at whispered to herself "that power would be never ending."

"Yes now you realize being mortal means that you have a never ending amount of power but I want to put a lock on that so that they grow old and die. I'm going to make it so they can't get to the point of overpowering an immortal like you four or the other primordials."

"Ok ok that's enough chatting- Chaos was interrupted by Ananke "but mother won't your child die of old age in a blink of an eye for us?"

"That's why you're here so we may make this one mortal my child live a long life." The fates then asked "how long?" Chaos looked like she was thinking "let's start with 20 millenniums but we may change it."

"What happens when he grows old he won't be able to move mother." Chaos looked thoughtful "what if we stop him growing older then a certain age? The fates look at each other "yes that could be done. Ok so we are ready when you are Chaos."

Ananke looked around at the others "well I'm ready," Chaos nodded "then we shall start now" at that she started to glow like a supernova. The others used this a cue to start to Ananke didn't glow but the area around her was twisting and it looked like it was being torn apart. The three fates glowed a mixture of colors there were shades of black, red, blue, white, and grey.

The four beings shot beams toward Chaos who pooled her own essence and the fates in her womb where she felt something growing in a rapid size before she felt a pain in between her legs. She started to yell in pain and Ananke started to stop but was yelled at to keep going by Chaos.

After what felt like forever Chaos was sitting in the floor with a baby boy in her arms and that's when everything went wrong the baby started to glow so bright that even Chaos had to look away.

When the light cut off and she blinked the spots out of her eyes she saw something that made her cry for years afterwards.

The baby was gone

 **well there is my first chapter of my first story I hope you like please review and follow/favorite it if you want see you guys later**

 _ **Steel signing out~**_


End file.
